Resilencia
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Resilencia es la capacidad del ser humano para hacer frente a las adversidades de la vida, superarlas e inclusive, ser transformados por ellas. Miyako y Daisuke son un ejemplo de aquello.
1. El comienzo del fin

Resilencia

Por Lovely Flower

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta con una historia que debiera ser un poco extensa, diez o mas capítulos. Tendrá tintes de drama, romance, tragedia, etc, etc. Espero les agrade.

Tiene varias parejas, que descubrirán a medida que avance la historia, pero principalmente se centra en Miyako y Daisuke.

Resumen: Resilencia es la capacidad del ser humano para hacer frente a las adversidades de la vida, superarlas e inclusive, ser transformados por ellas. Miyako y Daisuke son un ejemplo de aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I - El comienzo del fin

.-.

Cuando todo se fue al demonio?

Ah, si, aquel día en que suspendieron su clase de yoga prenatal y volvió temprano a casa. No le aviso a Ken para darle una sorpresa, nunca pensó que sería ella la que recibiría una sorpresa y no de las buenas.

Entró silente al departamento que compartían desde el día en que se casaron, dos años atrás, después de casi cinco de noviazgo. Le pareció extraño no verlo en la sala y mas aun cuando oyó ruidos provenientes de la habitación. Como pocas veces, sexto sentido tal vez, caminó lentamente y antes de observar por el resquicio de la puerta se detuvo a escuchar.

\- Ah, Ken, me encantas- la voz femenina le era demasiado conocida y Aquella frase junto al sonido del respaldo de la cama golpeando la pared Fue suficiente para hacerse una imagen mental de lo que allí ocurría. Se asomó solo para confirmarlo: Ken, su Ken, junto a una mujer en su cama, en la misma en que dormían juntos abrazados todas las noches, haciendo el amor frenéticamente. Lograba oír la respiración cansina de él y los gemidos de placer de ella.

Dejó caer la bolsa con las compras que traía mientras sentía las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Él volteó y la observó con horror en sus ojos azules.

\- Miyako, no es lo que piensas - dijo tratando de esconder lo evidente y tapándose con la sábana. Su acompañante se incorporó y Miyako logró ver con claridad su rostro, pese al castaño cabello despeinado y sudoroso.

-Ken... Hikari...-

Sintió como se desvanecía lentamente, esperó el contacto con el frío parquet del piso del pasillo pero este nunca llegó. Unos firmes brazos la sostuvieron mientras todo pasaba en cámara lenta frente a ella: Hikari recogiendo su ropa esparcida por la habitación, Ken acercándose a ella con mil palabras de disculpas que nunca llegó a oír. Cuando Ken se disponía a tomarle las manos oyó hablar a quién la sostenía en brazos.

-No te acerques, Ichijouji- la forma en que pronunció el que era también su apellido la hizo reconocerlo sin verle el rostro.

Por primera vez logró articular unas palabras, apenas en un hilo de voz.

-Daisuke, sácame de aquí por favor... -

El moreno obedeció de inmediato, y cargándola sin dificultad la sacó del lugar y la llevó hasta su auto. Allí la acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, le acarició con ternura el rostro antes de acomodarle el cabello tras la oreja.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien Miyako, te lo juró-

Motomiya se apresuró a tomar el mando del vehículo y partir con rumbo desconocido. Ella miró por el espejo retrovisor como Ken corría tras el auto, pero Daisuke nunca se detuvo. Sería la última vez que vería a su marido en un par de años.

Fue cuando tomaron la autopista que rompió a llorar desconsolada. La mano del moreno sobre la suya era lo único cálido que sentía en aquel momento, cruzó miradas con el por unos segundos y pudo ver tanto dolor en ellos, pese al semblante tranquillo que mostraba. Aquello lograba en parte llenar el vació que sentía en su interior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uf, esta historia rondaba por mi mente hace tiempo, sólo ahora me atrevo a plasmarla en texto.

Espero les guste, y perdón por los errores y por no usar guión largo, no logré encontrarlo en mi iphone.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, saludines de Lovely Flower para ustedes.


	2. Sin secretos

**Resilencia**

Por _Lovely Flower_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza en subir la actualización. Quise revisar un poco mas antes de subir los capítulos, para que fuera más legible.

Este capítulo está centrado en Daisuke, y a partir del siguiente veremos más interacción entre él y Miyako y como seguirán con su vida después de descubrir lo que les ocultaban Hikari y Ken.

Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **II - Sin secretos**

Se había enterado de la infidelidad de su novia una semana antes, después de días de evasivas de Hikari para sus citas con él al salir del trabajo. Fue tanta la desesperación que un día decidió seguirla. Fue un jueves por la tarde cuando con la excusa de sentirse mal la castaña le canceló una salida al cine.

 _"Lo siento, me ha dado jaqueca, podemos postergar la película para otro día? Nos vemos"_

Jaqueca, era una nueva excusa. Ya había ocupado la de la cita con el médico, horas extras, problemas con su familia, etc. Por eso, ese día lo decidió y fue raudo hasta el jardín de niños en que ella trabajaba y se parapetó a la salida, escondido entre la multitud.

Ella salió a la hora habitual y sola, caminó unas diez cuadras hasta un café muy sencillo en el barrio de Shibuya al que entró tranquila y instanlándose en una mesa para dos, un tanto alejada de la calle y de las miradas inquisidoras de la gente. Daisuke prefirió no entrar para generar no sospechas y aunque la perdió de vista, podría seguirla nuevamente cuando saliera del café, de donde seguro saldría acompañada.

Cerca de cinco minutos después le sorprendió ver entrar al café a su amigo Ken Ichijouji y caminar en el mismo rumbo que ella. No logró ver si se sentaron juntos, por lo que hasta ese momento prefirió pensar que era sólo una coincidencia.

Quizo distraerse revisando su facebook pero ver la ultima publicación de Miyako, realizada hace apenas cinco minutos, lo hizo sentir peor.

 _"En la clínica, esperando la segunda ecografía para ver el rostro de mi pequeño :)"_

Miyako estaba sola en el médico y por lo visto a Ken le importaba un bledo perderse la oportunidad de ver a su primogénito y saber si estaba bien. Hasta donde recordaba, su amiga estaba de cinco meses de embarazo, habían decidido bautizarlo Kazuto.

Al rato salió Ken junto a Hikari, por lo que podía descartar la teoría de la coincidencia. Los siguió a unos metros intentando pasar lo mas desapercibido posible. Vio como Hikari tomaba disimuladamente la mano de Ken, justo un poco antes de entrar a un edificio, que al observar mas de cerca pudo reconocer como un motel.

Sentía cómo las entrañas se le revolvían al ir uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas que era aquella situación. No era idiota como los demás creían, y buscaría la mejor forma de demostrárselo a Hikari y a Ken. Pero le preocupaba Miyako, enterarse de todo en su estado no era bueno para ella ni para el pequeño. Se sorprendió de si mismo por su tranquila reacción ante los hechos, tal vez en su fuero interno siempre supo que lo de Hikari soló había sido producto de sus años de insistencia y de la partida de Takeru a estudiar a Francia. Era cierto, eran novios, estaban juntos pero siempre sentía que pese a la nula distancia fisica la castaña estaba lejos, muy lejos, y nada de lo que hiciera lo llevaría hasta donde ella estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La rutina de seguirlos se repitió nuevamente el lunes, el miércoles y nuevamente un jueves. Ese fatídico jueves. Fue a instalarse cerca del trabajo de la castaña y vio a Ken pasar por ella en el auto. Aquel día había decidido seguirlos en su auto, por lo que se apresuró hasta el y los siguió: habían llegado hasta el edificio de departamentos donde Miyako y su amigo vivian desde el matrimonio.

 _"No pueden ser tan descarados"_ pensó para si mismo al verlos entrar, mientras se revolvía el cabello nervioso tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Se estacionó cerca y caminó lentamente hasta quedar escondido entre un vehículo y un poste de luz. No supo cuanto rato estuvo así hasta que vio a Miyako aparecer y entrar al edificio.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda...— murmuró mientras salía de su escondite y se apresuraba a alcanzar a su amiga. No quería que se enterara de todo así, de la peor forma posible, tenía que hacer algo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero al llegar al lobby del edificio ella ya había tomado el ascensor. Ichijouji vivía en el piso quince, por lo que las escaleras no eran opción y debía esperar el otro elevador.

—Vamos, maldicion, apresúrate...— balbuceó mientras apretaba con insistencia el botón del ascensor. Cuando esté llegó, marco de inmediato el piso y rogó por llegar a tiempo.

Al llegar al piso quince, caminó lentamente hasta el departamento y encontró la puerta entreabierta. Supo que había llegado tarde cuando escucho los sollozos de Miyako. Corrió hasta ella y la vio apunto de desfallecer. No dudó en tomarla en sus brazos mientras observaba la escena: Ken y Hikari desnudos, el primero tratando de hablar con Miyako y Hikari... Apenas cruzaron miradas pudo ver su sorpresa, pero a diferencia de Ken ella se mantuvo silente, cabizbaja.

—Daisuke, sácame de aquí por favor— oyó decir a Miyako en un hilo de voz, la cargó entre sus brazos y se la llevó hasta su auto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas se habían alejado un par de kilómetros cuando ella comenzó a llorar. Le acarició una mano, sintiendo tanto dolor como ella. ¿Qué haría ahora? Ya no tenía novia y tampoco muchas cosas importantes: un empleo mediocre como mesero en un restorán, seguía viviendo en casa de sus padres. Si quisiera, podría empezar de cero en cualquier lugar. Decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer por un tiempo y lo que había pasado era la excusa ideal para hacerlo. Sólo le preocupaba Miyako... Con un hijo en el vientre, y considerando que vivía con y a expensas de Ichijouji, no sabía cual podría ser su reacción y no era prudente preguntarle en ese estado.

Por una vez, decidiría por los dos y sólo un lugar vino a su mente: Kioto. Sus abuelos maternos vivían allí, casi nunca los visitaba pero sabia que lo ayudarían en esta situación. Le apretó la mano a Miyako antes de hablar.

—Miyako, nos vamos Kioto... Al menos por unos días, ya después veremos que hacer. Solo debes estar tranquila, ¿me entiendes?—

Ella asintió aparentando con fuerza su mano. Murmuró un _gracias_ antes de quedarse dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a Kioto bien entrada la madrugada y sin siquiera avisarles a sus abuelos de su arribo, menos las circunstancias que lo llevaban hasta allí. Estacionó su pequeño _citycar_ en la entrada, se bajó y abrió la puerta del copiloto para despertar a Miyako.

—Ey, Miya, despierta. Hemos llegamos —

La lavanda abrió los ojos lentamente y se acomodó los lentes. Con una manos se aferró a Daisuke y con la otra acarició su henchido vientre. Caminaron con lentitud hasta la puerta principal de la casa y él se anunció con unos leves golpes en la puerta. Al rato, esta se abrió lentamente y dejó entrever a una anciana de blancos cabellos y ojos cobrizos.

—¿Daisuke? ¿Eres tu?— preguntó la mujer incrédula, sin abrir totalmente la puerta —Motomiya asintió, disculpándose. Ella hizo caso omiso y lo abrazó —Mi nieto, mi querido nieto... Que alegría que estés aquí— Al separarse de él se dio cuenta de la presencia de Miyako y le sonrió —Bienvenida querida, no es necesario que expliquen nada ahora... Entren y les prepararé algo de comer, deben estar cansados—

Ambos sonrieron y entraron en el pequeño hogar. Aquella sería la primera de muchas noches que pasarían juntos en aquel lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso fue. Espero haber mejorado con respecto al anterior. Tengo claro el final de esta historia en mi mente, me falta traspasarlo en palabras.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos.

Se despide, Lovely Flower.


End file.
